


Puppy Tails - 50 Shades

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [88]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Humor, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a little error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - 50 Shades

Boing, boing, boing, boing, boing went the ball as Gladstone followed it through the flat. Uncle Sherlock wasn't really paying attention as he threw it. Gladstone didn't care through it was his ball his bestest ball, and chasing it was one of life's little pleasures.

"Right." His dad shouted. "It's 10 o'clock, I'm hungry and there's bugger all in the fridge again." 

"Breakfast then? We'll take Gladstone." His uncle Sherlock replied as Gladstone looked at an odd gray book next to his ball that was hiding under the bed. He nudged it out with his nose as his uncle Sherlock scooped him up to put his harness on. "John what's this?" His Uncle Sherlock asked as he picked up the book. His dad just smiled and pulled on his coat.

"Come on you two, they stop serving at 12." His dad said as he walked out the door.

*****

When they returned from the cafe after a walk and a tummy full of sausages Gladstone decided to get his favourite ball. It was just where he left it but the book was gone. He sniffed the air for the musty smell the book had and couldn't seem to trace it.

"You should have told me you used all the milk." His dad said to uncle Sherlock who seemed far more interested in the screen on his laptop.

"Mmm.." Uncle Sherlock replied not really paying any attention.

"I might as well get some shopping then." His dad said.

"Take my card." His uncle Sherlock mumbled as Gladstone lay on the rug ready to have a sleep. His dad took the card, patted him on the head and left. 

*****

"Oh this is dull." Sherlock said trawling through the hits for 50 shades of Grey. People were going insane over the book, women were trying to get their husbands to tie them up. Was John reading that rubbish because of the BDSM angle, Sherlock wondered. Had that time John had got tangled up in the phone cord done some thing to his average brain.

Sherlock looked at his mobile on the table and wondered if Lestrade would lend him his hand cuffs. He could handle being confined if it kept John happy for a couple of hours. Sherlock sighed and looked at his sleeping puppy on the floor. If he timed it just right he could probably get set up without waking Gladstone. 

*****

John arrived home with the shopping to hear Gladstone barking. Bloody brilliant he thought. Can't leave those two alone for an hour. John trudged up the stairs with the heavy bags.

"Don't give me a bloody hand then." He moaned, Gladstone continued to bark. "Gladstone shut up for god sake." John said as he dumped the shopping on the kitchen table. The barking was coming from their bedroom. 

"Oh." John said as he opened the door and peered in. "I wasn't expecting that." Sherlock lay on the bed naked his arms tied to the bed posts.

"I thought you might like it." Sherlock said as he pulled at the bonds holding him.

"That's my bloody dress tie!" John shouted making no move to try and release Sherlock. There were obvious signs that Sherlock had tried to undo them. "Why did you try to release yourself Sherlock?" John asked.

"My timing was off and Gladstone woke up. Apparently I've tied myself up quite well Mr Grey." Sherlock said sexily.

"What?" John said confused pausing to let his brain catch up. "Oh, my book." John sniggered. "I think you might have misread the title Sherlock." John pulled the book out of his pocket. "50 Sheds of Grey, it's erotica for the not-too-modern male. I'll read some out for you." John opened the book and read out the first page he came to. "My eyes watered as I howled with pain. I had learned my first lesson. Never again would I leave a gnome on the garden bench." John laughed and stood up.

"John?" Sherlock said almost pleading.

"I'm going to have a cup of tea and watch Corri, I'll untie you when I'm done. Come on Gladstone." John said as Gladstone waddled out of the room behind him. "I can't believe you thought I'd read that crap." John said as he closed the door.


End file.
